


Love Me

by ofthestorm



Category: A.C.E (Beat Interactive Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: """innocent""", Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - College/University, Barista Kim Seokjin | Jin, Barista Kim Taehyung | V, Barista Park Jimin, Cat Hybrid Park Jimin, Cat/Human Hybrids, Eventual Smut, Fluff, Hybrid AU, Hybrid Park Jimin, Innocent Park Jimin, Kim Taehyung | V & Park Jimin Are Best Friends, Kinda, M/M, Min Yoongi | Suga Is Whipped, Mutual Pining, Namjoon destroys things as per usual, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Park Jimin Is a Sweetheart, Poly Jung Hoseok, Shy Min Yoongi | Suga, Slow To Update, University Student Jeon Jungkook, University Student Jung Hoseok | J-Hope, University Student Kim Namjoon | Rap Monster, University Student Min Yoongi | Suga, also kinda but more than college, cat!jimin, hobi is just happy to be here, i mean he owns the cafe so, im so bad at tagging I'm sorry, like incredibly slow
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-31
Updated: 2018-01-29
Packaged: 2019-01-27 13:03:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12582524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ofthestorm/pseuds/ofthestorm
Summary: Just another Cat!Jimin fic because who doesn't love themI just love fluffy calico Jimin & whipped Yoongi





	1. dirty paws

Yoongi walked the same route home every day - the same route he took to the studio in the morning. In the mornings he was always slightly rushed and would always grab a coffee from the little coffee shop in between his house and the studio, while at night he'd enjoy the gentle stroll - as well as his furry company.

He couldn't remember when the little calico started following him home, but he was always happy to see him. Yoongi was supposed to be more of a dog person, but the sweet little creature blew that out of the water. Occasionally the pair would end up going to a park and simply sitting, but the cat seemed happy nonetheless.

It was 11PM when Yoongi finally got out of the studio. He didn't mind late nights so much, but a week in a row drained him. He didn't even realise he'd stopped walking next to the ally way beside the coffee shop until an impatient meow caught his attention. Yoongi looked down to see the cat sitting in front of him and a soft smile lifted his lips. Crouching down, he reached out with one hand toward the cat. A soft purr rumbled through the cat as he stood and stepped forward into the touch. "Hey," Yoongi mumbled, scratching behind the cat's ear. The rather long fur of the cat always seemed to be soft and well groomed despite the lack of collar proving any kind of ownership. Yoongi often feared for the safety of the little creature, but so far it hadn't seemed to get into bother.

Standing up, the blue-haired man began his slow walk back to his apartment, glancing back after a few paces to make sure the cat was following. Yoongi wasn't a mean person, no, he was simply shy - he couldn't help the fact that he had very few friends, but it didn't bother him either way. "Joon-ah almost broke the keyboard again today," he started telling the cat that was happily trotting by his side, "he knocked over both of our drinks." Yoongi rolled his eyes. "I don't know how he does it. I even told him to watch out for the cups." Although he complained quite a bit about Namjoon, he couldn't help the small amount of affection that his voice held when talking about him. Namjoon rented the studio with him, both finding it easier to focus there than in the college library or otherwise - truthfully, they weren't sure how they managed to keep up with everything.

As usual, Yoongi chatted about anything that popped into his head while the little cat trotted silently along with the occasional glance toward the human. At least until Yoongi heard a crunch under his boot and a hiss from the cat that now stood a couple of steps behind him. Glancing down, he frowned at the scattered glass before spinning and looking at the little calico. "Ah, shit," he mumbled before crouching down. The cat had his ears flattened, one paw raised to lap gently at the area where a piece of glass was jutting out. Without any hesitation, Yoongi gently picked up the cat and held him against his chest. The injured paw accidentally brushed over his coat, releasing a pained hiss from the feline. "Shit - Sorry - I know, I know," he tried to soothe the cat. One arm curled under the cat to hold him in a little ball, the man's free hand stroked the young cat's head softly.

When the cat had calmed down somewhat, Yoongi turned back and started walking a little faster back to his apartment, taking care not to jostle the little creature in his arms. Luckily, it didn't take long for the pair to get back to the apartment and soon enough Yoongi had his first aid kit (something originally bought out of fear of Namjoon hurting himself) and the cat on the floor of the living room. He held the cat tightly against his body, cooing soft words of praise as he gently inspected the injured paw. The cut didn't seem overly deep and the cat's licking seemed to have already dislodged the glass.

"I'm sorry, sunshine, but this might hurt." Cautiously, he pulled out a small roll of the bandage dressing and some disinfectant. _Do you use disinfectant on cats?_ Squinting and pressing his lips together, he gently dabbed the cut on the feline's paw. Again, the cat hissed and tried to pull away, only to be held more firmly against Yoongi. After he deemed it to be relatively clean, next came the actual bandaging of the paw - which was certainly easier than he expected. In fact, the little cat couldn't seem to take his eyes off the human. Every so often, Yoongi sent the calico a soft smile and dropped a soft kiss on his head (it wasn't until later that he realised the cat might have flees - but he couldn't find it in himself to care anyway).

"There." The small cat inspected the now-bandaged paw, sniffing curiously. "It might hurt but at least it won't get infected, right?" Yoongi lifted the cat up above his head, leaning back against the sofa behind him. He let his eyes roam the creature while it seemed to take in every aspect of his apartment - and him. The calico batted gently at his blue hair, pulling a breathy chuckle and a gummy smile from the man. "Ah you're too cute!" Yoongi couldn't resist any more and pulled the cat to his chest, rubbing his face against the warm body. Purring, the cat cuddled into him, pushing his head into the man's neck. "I don't want to keep you from your owner if you have one...But you can't exactly wander around..." Yoongi mused before falling silent. He'd made his mind up.

Less than an hour later, Yoongi was curled up in bed with the calico in a little ball beside his head. The window was open despite the pair huddling into the duvet and pillow for warmth, so the quiet noise of the town began to push Yoongi into the depths of sleep. His eyelids fell heavy, his breathing beginning to slow, and yet a soft smile graced his lips when he felt little paws wander around his head and small, warm body cuddled into his chest.


	2. pining x6 (minus 2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The beginning of Namjin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> aaah thank you so much for all the kudos!! i can't believe this crappy fic has managed to get so many hits as well like omg?
> 
> not a whole lot of yoonmin in this one sorry :( (but wow all these boys are so whipped for eachother)

When Yoongi awoke the next morning, he was a little surprised to see that the cat was nowhere in sight. He sat up in his bed, the dark grey covers shifting slightly. Sighing, he ran his fingers through his hair before reaching over to his phone on the nightstand.

He grimaced at the bright screen. The _10:02_ glared at him, taunting him to go back to sleep. As much as he wanted to, he knew he only had 13 minutes until his alarm, and 43 until he had to meet Namjoon, Hoseok and Jeongguk at the cafe. Yoongi managed to drag himself out of bed, grumbling nonsense under his breath - something along the lines of 'I don't even need friends, I could go back to sleep' and 'This is the longest I've slept through the night and now they want me to socialise'.

A cup of coffee managed to wake him slightly - just enough to get him dressed in an oversized hoodie and black ripped jeans. He barely remembered his wallet and keys, but of course his phone was the first thing he put in his pockets. As he wandered throughout the house, he glanced at his bedroom window every time he passed. He knew it was unrealistic for him to expect the calico to jump back in to the second floor flat, but he hoped all the same.

When 10:45 finally did come around, Yoongi pushed the door open in the relatively quiet cafe and stole a quick glance around the room. The cafe itself had quite a homely feel, the owner certainly took care into making sure the large windows allowed a small much light as possible, while mismatched furniture added a chic and unique style. He rubbed his face with a sweater paw when he realised that his friends weren't there yet - _they were the ones that set the damn time!_ \- and so made his way over to the counter.  
"Good morning, Yoongi-ssi!" A cheerful voice chirped. Yoongi looked up to see a sweet- looking familiar boy with blonde hair. Jimin's cheeks, seemingly lightly dusted in pink, overwhelmed his face as he smiled. Despite himself, Yoongi cracked a small smile.  
"Hello, Jimin-ssi. Could I have a coffee, please?" Of course, Jimin knew what he wanted. He felt like he had to say it anyway.  
"One sugar?" Yoongi nodded in reply before taking the notes out of his wallet. However, when he went to drop them in the small, outstretched hand, he hesitated at the sight of the white bandaging around Jimin's palm.  
"Are you alright?" The blue-haired man asked, frowning slightly as he glanced up to the barista and lowered the won gently.  
"Wh- Oh!" Jimin's cheeks seemed to flush a little darker, eyes flickering from Yoongi to his own hand. "Yes, of course! I-I just cut myself a little. Nothing bad!" Yoongi didn't have time to ask anything else as Jimin put the money in the register and made his way over to make the coffee. Yoongi was sure that the other barista, Taehyung, was supposed to take care of it, but he didn't comment as the other seemed to be nowhere in sight. As Jimin made his coffee, he couldn't help but watch the dongsaeng. Everything about Jimin was adorable - except maybe his muscles, because _damn_ did that boy have muscles. Yoongi glanced away from Jimin, only to make eye contact with Taehyung who had walked out from the back of the cafe a few minutes prior. If Taehyung saw him staring, he didn't say anything and simply sent Yoongi a boxy grin. Yoongi smiled back politely before the angel's voice caught his attention.  
"Here you go!" Jimin smiled and held out the cup, which Yoongi accepted with a smile. "Are you meeting the others again today?" The elder was a little caught off-guard by the sudden question, but nodded awkwardly. He stood staring at Jimin for a second too long before turning and rushing to his usual place. An influx of blood began to spread to his neck and cheeks. After a deep breath, he glanced over to Jimin again, only to find the younger talking to to the other barista. The blond seemed to be blushing even more (did he even have blood anywhere else in his body?) while he giggled quietly. The grey-haired barista received a playful push before both of the pair looked over to the lone man with blue hair. Immediately, Yoongi looked back down to the coffee on the table. The heat of the coffee in his hands seemed like nothing compared to the heat on his face.

"Min Yoongi!" A familiar voice shouted, pulling him from his thoughts. Yoongi looked up to see Hoseok grinning, and a less than impressed Namjoon following.  
"J-Hope!" Yoongi replied to Hoseok's greeting with his stage name in a loud whisper - his tone both out of respect and the lack of caffeine in his body. Hoseok was the first to sit down at the table while Namjoon stood behind a chair opposite him, leaning on it slightly.  
"Hey, hyung." Luckily, Namjoon wasn't a ball of energy and sunshine (like Hoseok) and so spoke at a much more socially acceptable volume. Yoongi often questioned if Hoseok was able to speak at a level that was considered normal.  
"Hey, Joon-ah. Where's Guk?" The blue-haired man took a sip of his coffee while his two friends took off their jackets to set on the back of their chairs.  
"Almost here, I think. Of course I told him we were here but that boy never texts back." Namjoon shrugged and rolled his eyes. Yoongi's two present dongsaengs were roommates and so it was expected that they showed up together - it was also expected that the maknae of the friendship group happened to run late. Yoongi believed it was a way to get the hyungs to buy him food or drink.

As it so happened, Yoongi did end up paying for Jeongguk's drink. He got up after Hobi and Namjoon, though he had to take a deep breath beforehand when he saw that Jimin was still at the till. Sending a shy smile to Jimin and Taehyung as he approached, he rubbed his ear, eyes dropping to the ground for a moment.  
"Finished already, Yoongi-ssi?" Jimin asked playfully. Yoongi laughed awkwardly. He wished he didn't enjoy the way Jimin said his name. Or the way he wanted the younger to call him hyung.  
"No, actually - I'm getting Jeongguk-ah's coffee. He's running late again." At the mention of the boy's name, Taehyung glanced up from the cup he'd picked up to prepare the next drink. Jimin giggled and the two baristas shared a look.  
"Oh, Jeonggukkie is coming today? He hasn't been in for a week." Jimin glanced over to his co-worker with a smirk. Yoongi's brow furrowed as he looked between the two, eyes lingering on the slightly embarrassed expression of Taehyung.  
"Yeah..I guess he doesn't have a lot of time." Thankfully for Yoongi's social awkwardness, Jimin seemed to drop the subject. This time, Taehyung made the drink.

"So, Yoongi-ssi," Taehyung started, "have any plans for the weekend? Dates? Netflix and chill?" Yoongi's eyes widened, colour rushing to his cheeks and ears once more. Jimin, who happened to be taking a sip from a bottle of water at that time, coughed and choked slightly, sending his best friend an alarmed look.  
"I- Uh - No?" Yoongi chewed on his lower lip, his hand finding one of the rings on his ear and tugging at it gently. "I- I don't really go out." He spoke quietly, almost hoping the baristas wouldn't hear. Taehyung hummed thoughtfully before handing over the drink.  
"There you go -- oh! And here's Jeongguk-ah!" The grey-haired man's face lit up as the bitter breeze swept though the little cafe. Sure enough, when Yoongi turned he saw the muscular maknae himself.  
"Thank you, Taehyung-ssi." Yoongi offered the barista a polite smile before turning and walking back to the table.

The little group said their hellos as they got settled into their usual places. The group get-togethers weren't a rare occurrence, however with college and jobs it became more difficult. While Yoongi and Namjoon were specialising in music and production, Jeongguk followed a singing-based music route and Hoseok was focusing on dance (along with Jimin, Yoongi happened to know). Yoongi had also seen Taehyung around the college - he apparently followed the same idea as Jeongguk, though also favouring drama and acting. From what Yoongi had seen of Taehyung, it was hardly surprising considering the amount of energy he had. Yoongi also believed he'd seen Taehyung talk to himself in different tones more than once. Seokjin, the owner of the cafe, also seemed to be at the college part time - though Yoongi wasn't sure what he did.

"What time did you get home yesterday, hyung?" Namjoon asked curiously, eyes peering over the coffee cup in his hands. Yoongi frowned slightly and rubbed his forehead.  
"Maybe midnight? A little before, perhaps. I've almost finished the last verse and I have a tune, just need to put it together properly." Sitting back, he folded his arms across his chest. "I was going to stay a little longer but I would have passed out." Yoongi gave a small shrug. Truth be told, he would've been happy enough to stay at the studio all night, but his furry companion reminded him to take care of himself.

The group chatted for a while about meaningless things - primarily revolving around school, however also Jeongguk's 'love' life. So, nothing new really.  
"She's stalking me, I'm sure." The maknae was explaining, throwing his hands up in the air and shaking his head. "Every time I go to practice with Hobi-hyung and Jiminie in the studio, she happens to be walking past." Hoseok nodded in agreement, and Yoongi couldn't really admit that his attention was only caught by the latter part of his rant.  
"You could tell her you aren't interested, Guk-ah." Namjoon smirked. The maknae nodded solemnly.  
"Yah! I'm still your hyung!" Jimin's voiced piped up from behind Yoongi. He chuckled and glanced over his shoulder at the blond, who had just emerged from the back holding a pale pink plate of various cookies.  
"You're too small to be my hyung!" Jeongguk grinned as Jimin approached, reaching out to grab one of the freshly baked goods until the older of the two pulled the plate further away from him.  
"I'm almost the same height as Yoongi-ssi!" Jimin pouted as he set the plate down in front of Yoongi and Namjoon, likely to keep it away from Jeongguk. "You call him hyung." Yoongi glanced over at the youngest in the group, only to see him grinning.

"What are these for, Jimin-ah?" Hoseok reached over Yoongi to grab one of the cookies.  
"Jin-hyung wanted you to have them." Jimin replied to Hoseok while looking at Namjoon. This, of course, caused the three other boys sitting down to snicker and receive glares from Namjoon.  
"Tell him thank you, Jimin-ssi. I'm sure they will be delicious as always." He smiled, flashing a dimple. Taehyung came up from begin Jimin, resting his arms on the shorter boy's shoulders and peering over.  
"Hello, Jeonggukkie-yah." Taehyung greeted before looking over to Namjoon. "You could always thank him yourself, Joon-ssi. You come in often enough for him to want to please you, so you could go and thank him." Taehyung tilted his head in thought. "Of course, you could thank him by taking him to dinner." Taehyung grinned as Jimin elbowed his friend in the ribs, hissing a "TaeTae!" to get him to shut up. Namjoon gaped at the two baristas for a moment. The rest of the boys snickered again.  
"Okay." Yoongi raised his eyebrows when Namjoon spoke suddenly. "Okay," he whispered again. Grins split all the boys faces, while Jimin gave a (very cute) squeal. Yoongi looked up at Jimin for a moment or two, attempting to keep his cheerful expression ingrained into his mind. Jimin must have felt his stare and so glanced over. Needless to say, Yoongi almost snapped his neck at how fast he looked away. He could have sworn he felt Jimin's eyes stay on him for a little longer, but with his stomach twisting nervously, he didn't dare check - instead he busied himself with Namjoon's situation.

The ever excited Hoseok began excitedly shouting and slapping his chingu's arm. Very quickly those slaps turned to pushes.  
"Yah! What are you waiting for? Go!" Hoseok screeched. Yoongi grinned at the panicked look Namjoon wore.  
"What? Now?" The generally calm man's voice wavered slightly. His reply was another shove that forced him to stand up. Namjoon sent his hyung a look, seemingly praying for some kind of assistance. Barely a heartbeat later, Taehyung (just as excited as Hobi) began tugging the man towards the back of the light cafe. They had barely managed to get a few steps with all of the little group watching before a figure at the door of the kitchen halted them.  
"S-Seokjin-ssi!" Namjoon's eyes were wide as he forced himself into a jerky bow. Yoongi couldn't help but turn his whole body to watch the interaction, rather than just his head.  
"Hello, Namjoon-ssi! Did you enjoy the cookies?" Jin asked, strolling over and glancing to the plate before sending a glare to the maknae with a cookie in his mouth. Jeongguk just grinned at Jin and received an eye roll.  
"I - No," Namjoon's eyes grew wider as Jin's expression dropped, "no - I mean I haven't tried them yet - I'm sorry," he gushed. His tensed shoulders seemed to relax a little when Seokjin began smiling. It was little wonder that Jin had caught Namjoon's attention, Yoongi had thought, with a face like that he could be a model. "I wanted to ask you something." Namjoon started again after taking a breath. He glanced behind at his friends before pulling himself from Taehyung's grip and walking to where Jin had stopped a few paces away. "A conversation better had in private?" Groans came from around Yoongi, however one light giggle made his heart flutter.

Unfortunately for the group, Jin accepted the request for privacy. The cafe began to get more customers and so the two baristas went back to work, leaving Hoseok, Jeongguk and Yoongi to talk about how Namjoon had finally gotten himself in line to date his crush.  
"You and Guk-ah are next, Yoons." Hoseok grinned and Yoongi glared at him. As much as he loved Hobi, he regretted telling him anything. He was annoyingly smarter than he looked - he seemed to catch on to anything. Yoongi winced as a crash could be heard in the back of the cafe, followed by a string of Namjoon's apologies and Jin's squeaky laugh.

The rest of the day was relatively relaxed. Namjoon had informed them that he and Jin were, in fact, going to go on a date, then he and Yoongi headed over to the studio. Yoongi was only able to stay for a couple of hours before he started work at a nearby convenience store which barely ever got a rush of more than 6 customers at one time. By the time his uneventful shift was over, he found himself looking forward to telling the cat everything. As he was walking home, he hesitated by the cafe - only this time there was no meowing and no sweet little eyes looking up to him. Yoongi's breath caught in his throat as he tried not to fear for the worst. He whispered out a "here kitty" into the empty alleyway before he began to chew on his lip. He waited a few moments, hopefully, though the cat didn't show. "Just a cat," Yoongi grumbled to himself when he got back to his apartment, trying to shake the feeling of disappointment away. That night, he dreamed of a blond haired boy and a cat who shared the same beautiful eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey again my precious peanuts, u can find me on twitter @withinthestorm so u can hmu there for whatever reason.
> 
> comment with any suggestions or w/e, leave a kudos or bookmark if u actually like this lmao (ty so much guys)  
> 


	3. withdrawl symptoms

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yoongi happens to wake up a little late and Jimin is a precious baby.

It wasn't until 5 minutes after Yoongi's shift at the store started that he actually woke up. He blinked in an attempt to clear his blurred vision, squinting at his phone. That can't be right. Yoongi lifted his head up from the pillow, using one of the hands previously tucked under the said pillow to rub his eyes harshly. When he looked back and realised he'd seen the time right, his stomach dropped and he scrambled out of bed. "Shit, shit, shit - fuh—" He yelped as he hit his shin against his bed while trying to get dressed as quickly as possible. 

 

"I know! I'm sorry!" He called out to his manager as he rushed into the store 15 minutes late. His hair was still a mess and he wasn't sure where his wallet was, but at least he was there. Mr Kim just sighed and shook his head. Yoongi dumped his stuff in the tiny staffroom before wandering back out on the shop floor, resting his hands on his knees as he caught his breath. He heard foot steps approaching though at the sight of the lower half of the same uniform he wore, he didn't bother standing up.  
"Yoongi-hyung, I thought you'd never get here." Yoongi rolled his eyes at the manager's son.  
"Yah, when have I never turned up, Byeongkwan-ah?" Instead of a reply, the light brown-haired man patted him on the back. Finally, Yoongi straightened up. "Slacking off already?" He teased the dongsaeng. Byeongkwan, he knew, was likely finishing and was only hanging around waiting for his boyfriend (“You’re as bad as Donghun-hyung! We’re just friends!”) though Yoongi couldn’t help but be a little disappointed he’d be stuck on a quiet shift with Mr Kim. It wasn’t that he didn’t like the man, or didn’t enjoy the quiet, but it meant he would be left to fall back into his tired state due to the lack of coffee in his system.  
“I’m finished, hyung,” Yoongi smirked slightly, “I’m just waiting for Sehyoon and then we’re getting brunch.”  
“Just the two of you?” A small blush seemed to seep on to Byeongkwan’s cheeks.  
“I wish,” he muttered quietly before shrugging, “Chan is coming. I wouldn’t be surprised if Dongjun showed up as well.” Byeongkwan snorted while Yoongi rolled his eyes at the ship name he’d given his friends. Just then, the bell above the door chimed, causing the two men to look over and see Yuchan enter. Although Yoongi didn’t particularly know Byeongkwan’s group of friends well, he’d seen Chan enough times to see the similarities that he shared with Jimin and Jeongguk. He didn’t know where the three found their energy.  
“Hey hyung, Yoongi-ssi.” The tall youngster grinned and bowed, then waved his hand. Behind him, still outside and looking through the window, was Sehyoon. “Ready to go hyung?” Chan turned his attention to Byeongkwan, who was too busy grinning and waving at Sehyoon to probably notice. It was only after Yuchan pushed him that he turned his focus on the younger with a slap on the arm.  
“I’m coming, gosh.” Yoongi snorted at that and watched as Byeongkwan rushed to grab his stuff, seemingly not bothered that he was still in his uniform. With a final wave, Yoongi’s co-worker and friends finally left and the store was plunged into a quiet, the only noise being the soft music playing from various speakers dotted throughout the large room. He reached a hand up to rub his face before letting his gaze roam. Pleasantly surprised to see that Byeongkwan hadn’t made any mess (or at least had cleaned it up if he did), Yoongi found himself aimlessly straightening up packets that didn’t need to be straightened.  
“Min.” Mr Kim called from the cash registers over to the left of him. He looked up.  
“Yes, sir?”  
“Man the fort, the men’s room is calling.” At that, Yoongi nodded and walked over to the counter, passing his manager on the way. Behind the counter was a little cluttered - there were discarded receipts littered around the bin, a few pens lying both on the counter and on the floor. With a sigh, Yoongi kicked one of the receipts closer to the bin before leaning against the wall behind him. I feel like death warmed up, fuck. He shivered slightly, the warmth accumulated from running to work having faded. Or rather not warmed up. Just death. His head tilted back so that it too rested against the wall. Slow, long blinks eventually turned into his eyes remaining shut.

At least, until the whoosh of the door opening and the light sound of the bell made him jump. He sucked in a breath, squinting over at the person who had walked in. Is that Jimin? Yoongi’s brows shot up at the sight of the fluffy blond hair and flushed chubby cheeks of the younger. The coat he was wearing seemed to be slightly too long, his hands wrapped around a takeaway cup being swallowed up by the padded material. Jimin hadn’t seemed to notice him yet so he quickly pushed away from the wall, only to stumble and kick the tin bin. He winced at the noise, glaring down at the item before slowly lifting his eyes to where Jimin stood staring at him. Offering a weak smile, Yoongi rubbed his ear and glanced down.  
“Are you alright, Yoongi-ssi?” Jimin’s voice got louder as he approached. Yoongi could have sworn there was amusement in his tone.  
“Yes, of course, Jimin-ssi. Do you need any help?” He hoped to swerve the topic and maybe stop himself from being more of an embarrassment.  
“Oh, I was just going to get some snacks for Taehyungie. Jin-hyung is refusing to make him any because he dropped the cake mixture hyung made this morning.” Jimin giggled and caused Yoongi’s lips to pull up into a small smile. It was then that Mr Kim came back out, huffing with his phone in his hand. Seemingly sensing the tense aura, Jimin sent a small smile back at Yoongi before wandering off through the shop to pick up various bits and pieces.  
“Are you alright, Mr Kim?” The blue-haired man managed to tear his eyes away from the younger.  
“The delivery tomorrow is going to be late again. I don’t know why I trust Byeongkwan with arranging it. I should’ve learnt my lesson the last time.” The time which Mr Kim was referring to was not even a month ago, when he, Byeongkwan, Sehyoon, and Hoseok were forced to stay 3 and a half hours after the store closed in order to get the products out on the shelves. It also happened to be Hoseok’s first shift, and Yoongi’s first meeting of Junhee, a friend of Byeongkwan. The next morning Yoongi had woken up with a sore back and found more cardboard cuts on his hands than he’d had in the rest of his life. Needless to say, Yoongi wasn’t sure he wanted the answer to the next question.  
“Will you need me in, sir?” The hesitation in the elder man’s reply was somewhat off-putting.  
“No, I don’t think so. I’ll offer Byeongkwan’s friends some chicken and they will be happy enough to do it. You students can always be bribed by food.” Yoongi nodded, trying not to seem so relieved. The money he could do with - but cancelling his plans wasn’t. 

The light tapping of shoes and rustling of packets made Yoongi look over to find Jimin with his arms full. He gave a small chuckle when the younger dropped all of the food on the counter, glancing between it and him.  
“Taehyung-ssi must eat a lot,” he began to scan the numerous packets of seaweed. The blond puffed out his cheeks and nodded.  
“Jeonggukkie too. Taetae thinks I don’t see him sharing.” Jimin supplied cheekily after seeing Yoongi’s confused look. In reply, he hums contemplatively. The rest of the snacks are scanned, bagged and paid for in a comfortable silence. At least until Jimin doesn’t move away when he takes the bags.  
“Is everything okay, Jimin-ssi?”  
“Why didn’t you come to the cafe this morning?” Jimin asked immediately, concern slipping into his voice - and nervousness?  
“I - ah, I woke up late.” Yoongi glanced to his manager who had taken to pushing some jars to the back of some shelves to make way for the delivery. When he looked back at the younger, he found Jimin watching him while chewing on his lip. “Shame though, I could have done with the caffeine.” He laughed awkwardly. Finally, Jimin smiled.  
“You can have this, Yoongi-ssi.” He chirps, motioning to the takeaway cup on the counter that was almost forgotten. “I mean it might be a little cold - and creamy...But at least it as caffeine?” Jimin’s voice became unsteady as he became more unsure of himself. Yoongi had to fight off the urge to coo.  
“Thank you, Jimin-ssi.” After sending the younger a reassuring smile, he lifted the cup to his lips and took a small sip. His nose crinkled. It was certainly sweet - was it even coffee? It tastes like milk and sugar. Jimin’s eyes disappeared behind his cheeks as he smiled, and suddenly the sweetness lingering on his tongue didn’t matter.  
“See you, Yoongi-ssi! Have a nice day!” 

 

 

When Jimin had said ‘see you’, Yoongi hadn’t expected to actually see him quite so soon. It wasn’t long after he’d finally struggled down the last dregs of the sugary milk that the blond walked back into the store, another cup in hand. This time there was no coat, but a pretty, pale blue scarf wrapped around his neck.  
“Yoongi-ssi.” Jimin bowed slightly, Yoongi wasn’t sure if the deepening pink on the younger’s cheeks was due to the cold air.  
“Taehyung-ssi finished the snacks already?” The elder laughed softly, though his curiosity spiked when Jimin bee-lined to the counter.  
“Uh - no..I wanted to give you this,” Jimin shoved the takeaway cup in Yoongi’s direction. He blinked. “Well it’s from Jin-hyung as well. He was concerned that you didn’t come in this morning too. And I — we wanted to keep your caffeine levels topped up.” The blond finished awkwardly as Yoongi took the cup gently. His chest warmed with affection. A smile parted his lips, enough to show his gums.  
“Thank you, Jimin-ah.” He said sincerely, watching how the younger’s eyes widened at the change in honorific. Pulling the cup closer to his chest to savour the warmth, Yoongi inhaled the bitter scent. “Shouldn’t you be working?”  
“Right! Yes!” Jimin’s voice was a little louder than necessary, which he seemed to realise. “Okay, bye, Yoongi-ss— Yoongi-hyung.” The deep blush was back as the blond turned and walked away. Luckily for Yoongi, he’d turned too quickly to see his cheeks also taking on a pink hue. 

Yoongi was almost sure that it was the best coffee he’d ever had.

 

 

“Son,” Mr Kim clapped his hand on Yoongi’s shoulder at the end of his shift, “your shirt is inside out.” Yoongi felt his stomach drop in realisation as he looked down. His face fell, too, which only served to make Mr Kim unleash the laugh that he’d seemingly held back all day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wow??? an update?? who would’ve known?
> 
> HAPPY NEW YEAR ily all
> 
> also if you’ve never listened to A.C.E I recommend them! They are the ones that actually got me into kpop and I’m forever grateful. If you do listen and decide to stan, hmu because them and BTS are my fave topics. 
> 
> Twitter: withinthestorm


	4. risky bit of whisky and beer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yoongi has low-key horny teenager feels, the gang get a lil drunk (part1)
> 
> also yoongi seems to pray a lot

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> warning: not proof read, it’s really crappy n I’m really not happy with it but I just wanted to get a chapter out I’m sorry ♡  
> it feels rushed but idk

Yoongi woke up somewhat more peacefully than he had the day before. The little calico had accompanied him home and he was more than pleased to see that the injured paw was healing well. His affections for the cat had seemed to have grown, so he felt like the only right thing to do was to let him into his apartment.

However, while waking up without having to rush straight out of the house was great, he let out a less than masculine sound when he felt something tickling the back of his neck lightly. Yoongi pushed himself up and away, only to run out of room on the bed and fall onto the floor on his back. He groaned and pushed himself up onto his elbows while attempting to focus his eyes.  
"Oh." The little cat was peaking over the edge of his bed, fur sticking out in all different directions. He could've sworn there was some kind of amusement in those big eyes. "You stayed," he mumbled. Yoongi pushed himself up to a more comfortable position, crossing his legs, and reached out to stroke the cat's head. He smiled softly when the cat began to purr, a warm feeling settling in his chest. "Should I start getting you food? Do you need a bed?" His hand paused for a second. "Do cats even have beds?"

Thankfully Naver was able to answer his questions better than his furry little companion. He wasn't sure if the cat would even be sticking around for that long, but Yoongi really hoped he would. It didn't take long for him to find a pet shop close by which he was planning on visiting the following day. "You still need a name." The little cat stared down at Yoongi, where he was still sitting on the floor only now with his phone in his hand. Giving a small meow, the calico stood up and jumped down from the bed (giving Yoongi a heart attack in the process) only to climb on the man's lap and push his head against his limp hand. Yoongi cooed softly and rubbed the fluffy little ears. "I'll think about it later."

 

  
After gaining a new pet and spending the majority of the day lazing around with him, Yoongi was having second thoughts about going out with his friends. The only reason he'd gotten dressed was to quickly get a coffee from Seokjin's cafe - sure, he could've gotten one at home but he wanted to stretch his legs. Not try to find a certain blond-haired man at all. Truth be told, he did like the coffee there, however he had been forced to get used to the slightly sugary taste. The first time he'd been served by Jimin the man had looked somewhat shocked by Yoongi's lack of, well, anything in his drink of choice. He felt somewhat self-conscious, leading to a single sugar being added. Jimin wasn't any more impressed, of course, but it had been too long for Yoongi to ask for just normal black coffee now.

_Hobi horse_  
_joonie is bringing jin along lmao_  
_whats the bet tae and jiminie are coming too? ;)_

Yoongi groaned at his phone, feeling a small warmth growing in his cheeks. He stood in the middle of his bedroom, just glaring at the message for a minute.

_Me_  
_Seokie I swear to god_  
_Does Guk-ah know Taehyung will be there?_

_Hobi horse_  
_lol ofc hes already dressed and at ours_

Yoongi sighed and glanced over to the cat curled up on bed.  
"Fuck. Fuck Jung Hoseok. Fuck Kim Namjoon. Fuck Seokjin. Fuck damn Jimin." He groaned and reached up to rub his face. The little cat's ears perked up, head rising somewhat. "Listen," he began as he walked closer to the bed and crouched next to it, "I'm going out for a bit. I promise I won't be too long." Yoongi liked to think the cat was listening. It was better for his sanity that way. "I'm gonna open the window so you can leave if you want, okay?" He raised his hands to push his hair back before he grumbled about a certain blond, only spurred on by his stomach twisting as he thought more about seeing him.

Soon enough Yoongi had left his apartment and found himself at Namjoon and Hoseok's apartment. They didn't stay for long, instead deciding to arrive early at the pub where they were meeting Taehyung and Jimin. On the way there, Namjoon and Seokjin remained in playful conversation with eachother, always a few paces ahead, while Yoongi, Hoseok and Jeongguk spent half of the time making fun of the new couple and the other half talking about the clubs they'd go to after then pub. Yoongi wasn't a huge drinker, in fact it seemed like Jeongguk was the most enthusiastic — but that may have also been to do with his crush on the grey haired barista.  
"Honestly, once you see Jimin and Tae dressed up, it's over for you, bitches." Hoseok spoke up after a natural pause in the conversation. Yoongi was well aware of Hoseok's natural ability to be a social butterfly so it wasn't surprising that he'd been out with the barista pair before. Jeongguk snorted a laugh and rolled his eyes.  
"I don't know if I can cope in the first place, hyung. But at least I'm not always making heart eyes like Yoongi-hyung." _Little shit._ Yoongi glared over at the maknae but stayed silent. He had a point. Up ahead Namjoon and Seokjin entered the pub, not holding their conversation off for even a second. Yoongi thought that they wouldn't even notice if they were ditched.  
"10,000 won he busts a fat nut." Hoseok grinned while nudging Yoongi. Jeongguk instantly started laughing, clapping his hands like a seal.  
"Fuck off, Hoseok-ah," Yoongi grumbled, a warmth tainting his cheeks. He walked slightly faster and pushed his way into the pub, the warmth and low grumble of voices a welcome distraction. After spotting Jin and Namjoon, his stomach fell a little when he saw that the table they were approaching sat Taehyung alone. _The fuck am I here for?_

  
It was after 2 drinks that Jimin showed up. At this point Taehyung, who had already started drinking earlier apparently, was on the tipsy scale, while the others were simply a little more joyful. Yoongi had settled enough to attempt to enjoy the night with friends, even going so far to ignore his only hyung's (god awful) jokes. Despite the disrespect, Jin seemed to take a liking to Yoongi and he couldn't say he was against the chef either. Taehyung managed to gain Yoongi's fondness as well. There was something of a playful innocence surrounding the younger and it was certainly endearing.

"Jiminie!" Taehyung stood swiftly, the chair screeching on the wood floor. His eyes glazed over a little and he was forced to put his hands on the table to steady himself. While Jeongguk was taking care of Taehyung, Yoongi near enough snapped his neck turning to look at Jimin.  
"Oh my god-"  
"Give me the won, Guk-ah," Yoongi vaguely heard Hoseok demand with a snicker. Honestly, Hobi wasn't wrong when he said Yoongi would bust a nut. Even his heart had a boner. The soft barista had been replaced by sin.

Jimin's fluffy hair was pushed back casually, his forehead on display ( _forehead!_ ) and dark smudges outlining his eyes. Those soft, plump lips ( _lips!_ ) held a rosy sheen to them, looking oh so enticing. Yoongi's throat was already drying up. A black choker circled his neck, a seemingly perfect accessory for the low dipping V of his dark shirt. ( _Holy collarbones, holy-_ ) Yoongi's lips parted slightly as his eyes lowered. Thick, muscular thighs were barely concealed by the leather. In all honesty, if he looked any longer he feared his own pants would burst. Suddenly, he couldn't breathe. Yoongi coughed and turned back to the table, grabbing his drink and turning his eyes to the ceiling in a silent prayer to help him get through the night.  
"TaeTae!" The soft voice giggled behind him before taking the spare seat at the round table that happened to be between him and Taehyung. Lord help me. "Sorry I'm late everyone, I hope I haven't missed too much." _Oh God no you haven't, you haven't missed anything, everything is better now you're he—_  
"Nope," Jeongguk spoke up and interrupted Yoongi's internal battle, "we're gonna head to the first club after another drink. I don't think TaeTae-hyung would be able to stay here longer than that." At that, the grey-haired man giggled and slapped Guk's thigh. Yoongi coughed to disguise his laugh at the maknae's shocked expression.  
"Gukkie! I'm not that bad!" He pouted. Yoongi took his chance to glance over at Jimin, who looked back at him. Before he had the chance to look away, Jimin's smile grew a little more.  
"Hi, Yoongi-hyung. You look nice." Now Yoongi pretty good with his words, his songs are proof of that. He took pride in it, actually. And yet, the next string of words managed to leave _his_ mouth.  
"I— you— thank you— you're nice— I mean- fuck— you're pretty." And while it was not his proudest moment, the mortification was made worth while when Jimin started laughing, leaning forward and resting one hand on Yoongi's arm while his other moved to cover his face. He could've sworn the younger's cheeks grew a little more red, though he couldn't tell if it was from his shitty compliment or from laughing — or if it was just his imagination. He could hear Hoseok laughing from in between Jin and Jeongguk, though luckily the others seemed to be too involved in their own conversations. At least he thought until he felt Namjoon pat his shoulder.

Once Jimin had sobered to small giggles, Yoongi announced that he was going to get the next round of drinks.  
"I'll help!" Yoongi had to fight back the groan as Jimin stood up. He wanted to get away from the blond, not spend quality 1-on-1 time with him while waiting for their drinks.  
"I'm sorry for laughing at you, hyung." Jimin smiled at Yoongi sweetly once the drinks were being prepared. Something in those devilish eyes made him think that the younger wasn't sorry at all.  
"Don't worry about it, Jimin-ah."  
"It was cute, hyung." The younger moved a little closer, placing a hand on Yoongi's forearm and grinning. _Focus, focus, focus._ He smiled back, hoping it didn't look as forced as it felt. He prayed the light feeling in his stomach would go away. Fortunately for Yoongi it did go away. Unfortunately it was replaced by a heat at the sight of Jimin walking back to the table, drinks in hand. He had a perfect, peachy view. _Holy thighs and ass._

  
It was nigh on 10PM by the time the group had reached their first bar, and thankfully Yoongi hadn't embarrassed himself anymore. While he, Namjoon, Jin and Jeongguk sat at a table looking after the drinks, the other three were showing off their dancing. If Yoongi thought Jimin _walking_ in those pants was bad - fuck, the blond dancing was a whole different story. By 11PM Namjin were sitting closer than necessary, and Jeongguk was in a similar state to his hyung sat beside him. Both had drank more than their fair share of alcohol and their eyes had barely left the dance floor. It was too loud for a conversation unless you shouted directly into the ear of the other, but neither the maknae nor Yoongi were interested in a conversation. The bass thumped, causing Yoongi’s chest to vibrate. The lights were low where he sat, but the coloured streams fell on the dance floor and cast the inhabitants in reds and whites. Jimin was dancing with Taehyung mainly (Hoseok having taken to grinding on some stranger) and wearing a precious smile that lit up the room. He vaguely noticed Taehyung lean closer to the shorter one, but Yoongi only saw the way Jimin’s body folded forward as he laughed. His eyes softened as he watched. His stomach floated and flipped. The two best friends seemed to switch from dancing sexily in one moment to sillily in another and it was difficult to cope.

The next three bars kept Yoongi in a similar trance - stuck between fondness and suppressed arousal. Finally, when all of them bar Namjoon were stumbling and laughing toward Yoongi’s house (something which sober!Yoongi wanted to speak to drunk!Yoongi about for agreeing to harbour the noisy bunch for the night,) Jimin approached Yoongi. He was attempting to focus on walking, his hand reaching out to steady himself against the elder. The blue-haired man glanced back to Jimin’s previous company of Taehyung and Jeongguk, only to find them having a heart-to-heart with Hoseok. Jimin giggled and wrapped his arm around Yoongi’s, his words slurring and his tone deepening with his busan satoori.  
“Hyungie thank you for letting us stay at yours!” His smile turned into a pout, “Diminie wouldn’t want to be any trouble.” _My skin is clear, my depression is cured, the crops are flourishing._  
“ ‘s okay Jiminie, someone needs to look after you.” Yoongi was impressed that he still had a filter. He felt Jimin’s small hand squeeze his arm, then felt the same hand shake. His eyes moved from where he’d been watching the path ahead to find the blond shivering. “Are you cold, Jiminie? Why didn’t you say?” In a moment of braveness that sober!Yoongi wouldn’t approve of, he wrapped his arm around Jimin’s shoulders and pulled him into his side.  
“Aw, hyungie is Diminie’s warmth buddy!”  
“Of course, Jiminie. Hyung has to take care of his dongsaengs.” Jimin’s arm slipped under Yoongi’s jacket, clutching at the material of his shirt on the opposite side. They fell into a comfortable silence, save for the odd giggle as a result of a stumble. The elder rubbed Jimin’s upper arm to try to generate warmth, though his movement stuttered when he felt a hand grasp at the material of the front of his shirt and a light pressure against his shoulder. He managed to catch a glimpse of the blond hair resting against him, but his heart couldn’t bear it. “Jiminie, I need to get my keys.” The younger whined in protest but released the elder all the same. Jimin leaned against the wall of Yoongi’s apartment while the other squinted and fumbled with the keys.  
“Let me in, I need a piss!” Hoseok shouted from behind, Yoongi flinching in response but managed to open the door. Unsurprisingly Namjin were holding hands and instantly took the small sofa before Jeongguk could hog it. The maknae looked heart broken at the betrayal, but any sign of sadness was washed away when he settled into one of the two chairs and Taehyung sat on the armrest. The grey-haired man started pushing his fingers through Jeongguk’s dark hair and the two began to talk in gentle whispers. Yoongi walked off into the kitchen, leaving the others to settle while he filled some glasses with some water. The lack of welcome at the door from his new feline companion left him with a sudden wave of sadness. He sighed quietly when he heard Hoseok emerge from the toilet, as lively as ever. It wasn’t even a shock when music suddenly started playing in his living room - he knew it was only a matter of time.

Yoongi took a sip of one of the glasses before turning around and seeing Jimin walk towards him. He offered the younger a glass with a gentle smile, which was accepted by two (2) small hands. The elder slipped past, lowering the glasses onto the TV stand seeing as the coffee table had suddenly turned into Hoseok and Taehyung’s own personal stage. He shook his head and went to grab the other glasses of water.

Yoongi smiled slightly as he watched Jimin climb on to the table with the energetic pair, singing along to some English lyrics. The beat was moderately heavy, accompanied by a light masculine voice.  
“You know I used to be in 1D,” Jimin and Taehyung began to sing, Jeongguk apparently taking the role of back-up singer from the chair. What caught Yoongi’s eye the most was the way Jimin put his arms over Tae’s shoulders and began to swing his hips. The pair began to lower before straightening with a giggle. Hoseok cheered, of course.  
“Now there’s a lot of people in the club but only you can dance with me. So put your hands on my body and swing that ‘round for me-” Jimin’s hands moved from Taehyung to his own chest, head moving from side to side before swinging his hips again, “baby, you know I love it when the music stops but come on strip that down for me.” Yoongi’s lips parted, jaw slack. Jimin glanced over to him and _did he just fucking smirk?_

Yoongi took a deep breath and grabbed his glass of water. Despite chugging half of it down in the space of a few seconds, his throat still felt dry. Sitting over in the free seat, he let his head fall back for a moment to try to compose himself. Jimin decided it was at that time he wanted to sit down, and happened to choose the armrest of Yoongi’s chair as his perch. He swung his legs over the elder and rested his back against the back of the chair. Yoongi wasn’t convinced it was a comfortable position, but didn’t say anything.

The mood turned a little more relaxed with Hoseok’s next choice, Taehyung even seeming to grow tired and curling up on the floor by Jeongguk’s legs. Hoseok lay down as much as he could on the table, singing along to the lyrics - something to do with being like ‘the cool kids’ Yoongi could vaguely hear. He was more interested in the gentle breaths of the man beside him. It was better than any song.

Eventually all of the group began to fall quiet, Hoseok even turning off the music as he moved from the table onto the rug on the floor. Jin ended up curled into Namjoon’s side, and Taehyung finally settled himself on Jeongguk’s lap properly. They shared shy smiles with red-tainted cheeks, though any whispers shared weren’t registered by Yoongi’s slipping conscious mind. Nor, in fact, was the gentle hand that combed through the hair at the nape of his lolled head.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hmu on twt: withinthestorm  
> bc my random comments on there are better than this
> 
> also u can tell me to get my shit together lol
> 
> I hope that my next chapter will be better ♡ Feel free to leave comments, kudos and bookmark if u fancy it


End file.
